


soft swings

by galaxymuncher



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comfort, Drug Abuse, First Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, they just...love each other so fucking much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymuncher/pseuds/galaxymuncher
Summary: the briefest moment, yet one that won't be forgotten





	soft swings

Noisy raindrops tap tap tapped against the window of the living room, smoke drifted to the highest corners of the ceiling as the joint burnt down to the butt.

The remains of snack foods and assorted mixed drinks sat finished or half empty on the coffee table in front of the tv, which now played old black and white movies at close to 2 in the morning. Boris’ eyes dotted about anywhere and everywhere possible in this vast and open room, anywhere other than the tv. the cracks in the walls due to the horrid weather, the dark kitchen that stood in a frozen whirlwind, a disgusting carpet littered with stains of every kind. But eventually his eyes fell to the one beside him with eyes half lidded, watching the screen with much disinterest.

The reflection could clearly be shown through his glasses and after a few moments, he found himself drawn to the image there instead of what was easy to see in front of him, a force pulled him there and kept him from looking away.

“What the fuck are you looking at, eh?”

Theo’s voice shocked him out of his daze and he shook his head, hair bouncing in all directions, some loose curls falling in his face. A hand went to the others face and pat it roughly, not minding the large bruise that was there at all whatsoever, one dealt earlier by a ruthless father who promised he’d stopped drinking...but didn’t.

“Is nothing, Potter...go and watch the stupid movie and don’t mind me”

There once again was silence between them, the tv but a low rumble in both their minds, Popchyk’s snores distant despite being right in between the bowls and bottles. Boris set the butt in the ashtray on the table, crushing it out as best as he could before flopping back with a rather sudden laugh, head lolling to look once more at the one he sat next to.

“Potter...hey Potter, are you there? I have an idea!”

His head turned slowly, and with an eyebrow cocked he replied:

“An idea?”

“Yes yes! Now listen, trust me here”

“Ok”

“Stand up for me”

“Why?”

“Just do it, Fuckhead”

A giant sigh, clearly Theo hated being bossed about but he had no choice in this now did he? Yet, he was still ushered rather quickly to his feet, lots of bumping about, attempts to be grabbed by the hand that failed, playful shoves, the sort of thing they were both used to at this point. Another shove, more forceful.

“The fuck was that for, asshole?”

“Cause I can! That’s why! Now, follow along, am going to show you what I have planned, yeah?”

His hand reached out carefully, but shakily, towards the other and grabbed his hand, not too tight and yet not too soft either. Same with the other, soon both sets of hands were interconnected and bodies were pulled so close they could feel the breath on one another. Boris’ eyes gazed longingly into the lenses of his glasses with eyes unfocused and for the briefest of moments he could’ve sworn he saw a spark in them.

“You doing alright so far?”

“I still have no idea what the fuck you’re doing but sure I guess?”

“Ha! Good! Keep following along! Everything will pay up in the end!”

“Do you mean pay off?”

“Shut the fuck up”

A light hearted chuckle escaped both their bruised lips, they both nearly doubled over with laughter, but managed to gain their composure as they remembered they were still connected by the hands. He began to lead the way, one step, two step, a gentle sway from side to side. Another chuckle, this time a softer one just faint enough to nearly be forgotten in the moment.

“What is so funny, ah?”

“I’m just a bit confused...THIS is your big idea?? A slow dance??”

“Yes, and what about it, asshole? Just shush up and enjoy it”

The tv’s sound muffled in and out of existence just as it did before, in one moment they could hear the music from whatever was playing, the next moment they found themselves just swaying along to a silent rhythm, in their own little bubble. One step, two step, occasionally there was a misstep but nothing that made them stumble over one another. Soon came an unexpected whisper;

“Boris ...you're closest to the tv, can you shut it off?”

“Sure”

Unlinking hands, Boris felt the emptiness between his fingers where once Theo’s were...it felt strange but he brushed it off as he stumbled for the remote, tucked away underneath random slips of paper and trash. Once the only source of light and sound was switched off, he reached back out and immediately grabbed back the other’s small hands, soon feeling the close warmth of another body placed against his chest, his whole body tensing for a moment as his heart skipped a beat. It seemed that the rain had stopped, but neither could be bothered to acknowledge it for certain.

“Potter?”

“...Keep dancing”

Theo remained close to the other as he obliged to his wishes and began the dance once more, his head leaning against his shoulder as he felt his eyes close, it was a closeness he hadn’t known since his mother was alive...and the next thing he knew, his head lifted and he was looking Boris in the eyes once more, not stopping the fumbled dance as his lips trembled, sudden anxiety springing up. An eyebrow cocked upward from the other signaled to him a sudden confusion.

“Everything alright, Potter? You’re acting all fucking weird, do you need some ah...”

He took his hand and pointed up at his nose in all too familiar gesture before looping it back into place

“Shut up jackass…I’m just fine”

And there it was, his beautiful smile shining through the darkness, he could see it even with the dim light of the streetlamp shining through the room, which truly wasn’t much considering the bulb was going to burst at any moment. Their feet began to carry them all around the room, careful this time not to bump into anything that might take them out of this blissful moment and soon finding themselves close to the sliding glass door that led to the pool and small backyard. Due to having the height advantage, Boris could easily maneuver them around, yet on the opposite end he was having the hardest time keeping up with such long strides.

“Could you slow down a bit for fucks sake? I keep almost falling over cause of your lanky ass!”

“Ha! Then grow a few inches! You short ass mother fucker!”

“Fuck off, piece of shit!”

Another round of laughs, this time they ended up falling to the ground with how hard they were laughing, thank god nobody was home. Quickly the laughter dispersed and the duo laid there on the floor, side by side as they always did, Boris then sat up on his elbows, flicking his head so that the loose curls falling down in his eyes would move away, a finger going over did the same with Theo’s hair which soon turned into an entire hand cupped onto his cheek.

“Anyways Potter...did you like my little idea?”

A pause of silence, he didn’t know how to respond really...words were failing him in the moment as all he could do was look at the boy sitting across from where he lay, his eyes gazing all across him as he scooted closer, heart practically beating out his chest as his face flushed and his hands began to shake.

“...Potter?”

Theo couldn’t stand it anymore, his mind went into a fog as he too sat up, moving in close as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the others, hands wrapping around his torso to pull him in close, one hand settled against his cheek. For what seemed like forever they sat there like that, holding one another close, lips firmly placed against one another until eventually they pulled apart...and kissed again, and again, and again. Each kiss bolder and more reaffirming than the last, confirming one thing in both their minds at the same time:

Keep me close and never let me go, cause you’re so beautiful and god, I have never loved someone more.


End file.
